Goodbye brown eyes, Goodbye my love
by odetted99
Summary: Meet Aria who prefers to go by the name Baby Doll given to her by her late father. She has lived in Neverland for a long time. The old codfish also known Captain James Hook,calls her Songbird or Pan's Songbird when he first has a somewhat civil conversation with her after he saves her life. Will Hook turn out to be a softy after Aria makes a great impact on his life? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-The Hunt

Baby Doll quickly shot up out of bed, shaking and breathing deeply. She looked around to make sure she want we here she was in her nightmare. She quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a pair of worn brown pants, a brown satchel, awhite dirty brown shirt.

She slipped out of the tree house with her bow and arrow. She began her routine that she did when the nightmares woke her up.

* * *

The cool air of the night was calming on Baby Doll's burning skin. She was careful not to make to much noise or she would scare away all the animals. Hunting made her relax when she couldn't sleep because of the lost boys's snoring. At times she was jealous that Peter had his own room. He was lucky but she was stuck with all the snoring little boys.

She aimed her bow at the bird in the tree. Baby Doll breathed in calmly and released the arrow. The arrow hit the bird and it was dead before it hit the ground. She grabbed the bird and took out the arrow and returned it to her sheath. Then she quickly stuffed the bird into her satchel and ran towards the nearby lake.

The lake was still and no ripples were there. The forest surrounding Baby Doll was quiet, too quiet for it to not be suspicious. She quickly caught some fish and hurriedly put them in her bag. She started back towards the direction of the tree where she lived with Peter and the lost boys. Then out of the blue, she was grabbed from behind. The first thing that came to Baby Doll's head was to scream and scream she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- On the Rodger

Captain James Hook awoke sweating from the nightmare he just had. In his nightmare, that blasted crocodile had tried to eat the rest of him while Pan laughed at the sight of him screaming like a girl. He got up from his bed and grabbed his red coat and went outside for a smoke.

It was very usual for him to have nightmares. He has had them for as long as he remembered. Ever since Pan brought that blasted girl, they have gotten worse. Sometimes the Songbird joins Pan's tauntings, but it is rare. Hook only sees her if she is on his ship stealing or with the Indians.

As he approached the port of the ship, Hook lit his double cigar and stood by the railing of the ship. He knew it wasn't good for his health to smoke but it helped calm after the nightmares he had.

He stared out at the sea and thought until his cigar was thought of many things like how Pan's Songbird tried to rob him again, or his nightmares.

Hook through the little piece of it left into the sea and started to walk back to the door which led to his quarters.

Hook was almost to door to go back inside till sunrise came, a scream ripped through the air. He reacted by jumping over the railing and into a lifeboat. Hook rowed as fast as he could towards the island to find the maker of the scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Attack

* * *

Baby Doll knew she was in big trouble as her attacker through her roughly to the ground. She felt her ribs crack along with her left leg. She started to crawl away but her attacker grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. Baby Doll was not willing to go down without a fight. She struggled against the attacker's hold.

She was finally able to get the hand off her ankle. Baby Doll crawled away again but a knife went into the back of her leg tearing down it as she attempted to crawl away.

'Do not cry' she told herself in her head.

Baby Doll hated the feeling of being weak and helpless. It was the one thing in this land she hated more than Hook. It made her feel angry.

The attacker pulled the knife out of her leg and flipped her over so it was easier to get to her heart. She moved out-of-the-way as the knife stabbed into where her heart had just been. The knife was lodged into her stomach. She screamed again as he pulled it out very slowly as a way to torture her the most.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Baby Doll couldn't take it anymore so she cried at how much it hurt. It reminded her of her life before Neverland. The pain and agony that happened at the black house. Memories flashed through her head as well as her nightmares.

'So this is how I am to die?' She thought, 'Alone, weak, and helpless. Just how she said.'

She heard footsteps approaching and her attacker fled. Sadly the man had left the knife in her. Her vision was somewhat foggy but she could deal with it.

She tilted her head as slowly as possible, trying not to cry in pain. Baby Doll saw the red coat of none other than the old codfish as Peter called him.

She screamed, then her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Rescue

* * *

Hook had finally reached the island. He quickly got off of the lifeboat and ran towards the forest.

'Whoever attacked the screamer at this hour is in trouble with the peacemakers,' thought Hook.

Hook cut down brush as he traipsed through the forest. He would stop every so often to get his bearings. Neverland's forest were always changing as Neverland changed. Hook knew it would take him a while to find the screamer.

* * *

He heard the scream louder this time and he knew he was getting closer. When he happened upon the scene, he was surprised that it was one of his pirates and Pan's Songbird. The pirate, he couldn't tell who it was, but heard him apparently. The pirate got up quickly and ran away.

Hook didn't catch what the pirate looked like. But that didn't really matter. Pan's Songbird was probably fine. After all, people heal quicker in Neverland.

Pan's Songbird turned her head slowly as if she was in significant pain, he noted. Once her face was in his direction, she screamed very loudly and fainted.

'This is not good,'thought Hook as he walked over to her.

He contemplated on leaving her there to die.

'But if I do that, the peacemakers will have my head. I hate the girl,' Hook thought.

He took off his coat and put on her as away to cover the wounds till they got back to the ship. Hook carefully and gently, gently as a pirate could, picked Pan's Songbird up.

He started to carry her back to the boat. Hook began to row back to the Jolly Roger as fast as he could with one hand. He hoped he could save her.


End file.
